Solve for $a$ : $14 = a - 5$
Add $5$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{14 {+ 5}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{a} \\ 14 &=& a - 5 \\ \\ {+5} && {+5} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ 14 {+ 5} &=& a \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ a = 19$